fgn_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Isamu Uchiha
Isamu Uchiha (Lit.うちは勇 Uchiha Isamu) is daughter, instead of the granddaughter, of Hibiki. She is on her way to being a Genin, as she slowly exits the gates of being a young and promising academy student from Konohagakure - Her graduation is expected to be upon her birthday, to which, she will finally be twelve and ready to be a ninja of the leaf! Personality On the surface. As a child and still learning, she has her wisdom from her father, but she also has her eager and reckless nature - She is humble, cheerful and a little bit reversed with any other emotion aside from happiness, though, she can be emotional. However. Within this vast continent called her heart - There is locations called compassion, affection and forgiveness. Welcoming with a friendly smile, Isamu is one of the most pure, friendly and gentle hearts within the Land of Fire. Most say, there is not a bad bone within Isamu and thus, this is easily influenced by her own father, Hibiki. However. This is the on the positive. Within this vast heart is other things, ever is an lingering darkness that will sometimes creep into the land - Fear and inferiority are these fears. A doubt within herself? Doubt within her own skills? Noone truly has seen these fears and horrors that Isamu locks within her heart. Even the quiet and sometimes, silent suffering she finds herself in. As much as her own father has kept the level of expectations lowered as she is a child, there was still faults and doubts she has found herself in. Example, the horrors beyond the walls. Most of the genins have found themselves willing to take a mission outside the walls, Isamu has found the idea… Different and worrisome. Possibly, she has taken more traits from Hibiki than anyone would’ve thought. These fears are easily fought off by the simple things she does, such as living to see a day or walking with her best foot forward into her fear. The simple child’s fears and issues. As hobbies. She does baking or simply cooking, helping elders out on her walk home and most important, her time at home and especially her weekends, are spent with her father, Hibiki has she values family time more than anything. Yes, she does value time with her friends, as she considers them family as well, but she likes her weekends spent making sure he is fine… Possibly, due to him being an elder and the only true family she really has. On little notes. Much like her father, she has a heavy protective and stubborn nature when she has to place her foot down and. She. Will. Not. Back. Down. This is opposing her young nature and almost bordering an adult. One of the many things they have in common. Another being. She likes to give others pet names. Appearance Held to fair flesh called ivory with ebony strings called hair tied to two ponytails, draping over her ears with loose bangs doing as they please - Isamu is an adorable and lovely child held born parents left unknown. Sporting a loose long sleeved shirt, it normally with cuts within the shoulders and the color is black with an emblem Uchiha on the back - Beneath this, she has form fitting tank top held to a similar color. In terms of pants, they are simple lighter black, like a smoke. These pants tend to have a fashion to them and easily find themselves strapped with pouches and a belt held to an item or two. Standing out, Isamu has a necklace holding a loop with a crystal within the centered. This crystal isn’t a normal one and seems to have something special about, as her father has told her to never remove it. No matter what. And as such. She keeps it on a sterling silver chain and close to her heart. Databook RP Library * Approved by JotenKujo (talk) 23:24, March 19, 2018 (UTC) Category:Genin Category:Uchiha